memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BorgKnight
Welcome to Memory Alpha, BorgKnight! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database. We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Cleanse (Talk) 02:13, 23 December 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. 31dot (talk) 23:15, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk pages Please retain your original indent on talk pages. See for more info. - 05:00, May 13, 2013 (UTC) This, again. - 17:25, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Where? --BorgKnight (talk) 17:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ok now I get you. I'll keep my indentation in place. I thought you indent forward after the previous persons paragraph.--BorgKnight (talk) 17:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. - 17:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Source Hey. Just saw your edit on Rosemarie Baio. What is your source for her birthdate? Tom (talk) 05:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Ya I was wondering would I have to put that in but I looked on other profile pages and didn't see citations for sources of birth so I left it out. She had a myheritage profile which gave her birthdate. Here's the link http://www.myheritage.com/person-1000048_165676931_165676931/rosemarie-yaros-born-baio --BorgKnight (talk) 16:44, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Good work. I've added the link to the profile to the article. Tom (talk) 16:50, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :No problem --BorgKnight (talk) 16:58, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Blanking pages It doesn't matter if you think they need deleting, blanking pages is not appropriate behaviour. Please leave the content as is (unless it is offensive) and mark them with one of the various deletion templates. -- sulfur (talk) 00:50, November 30, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. Who should I inform when I see a page that should be deleted? --BorgKnight (talk) 00:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Put a tag on it. or . Depending on circumstance. -- sulfur (talk) 02:44, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sorry My bad. I got confused on that page. 31dot (talk) 00:52, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :No problem --BorgKnight (talk) 00:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC) First Flight Uh, yeah, I've read the quote page, I've been editing here for nearly seven years and have over 11,000 edits. Take a look at , and many others and count how many quotes are there. Some anon user removed the quotes I made for really no reason and I simply reverted it with no intention of creating an edit war. That message you left me was extremely condescending. --Delta2373 (talk) 09:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry if you found it condescending. That is not how I'm trying to put. I understand you are a user with over 11,000 edits. You have obviously been on here much longer than me and done great work I'm sure. But just because one page has so many quotes on it doesn't mean they all should. I don't think any page should have a Memorable Quotes section that practically takes up have the page. Right now on first flight there are six quotes. Perfect amount. They are six quotes I find quite memorable. If you find that some of them aren't then the discussion for that is on the talk page of the article. If you feel there are quotes better suited than others it can be discussed, one could be removed to make way for a more memorable quote. --BorgKnight (talk) 09:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Copyright violations Do not replace the notice on pages, follow the instructions. - 04:26, January 17, 2014 (UTC) :Ya sorry I saw blank pages so I thought I would give them some content and when 31dot placed the copy violations back up I was filling up the pages with content at the same time. My bad. --BorgKnight (talk) 04:30, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Just making sure. Also, add the template in the future to magazine pages with little to no actual content beyond the sidebar and nav. - 04:35, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Will do. Was going to add some more content but I'll leave it for now till that copyright is resolved. --BorgKnight (talk) 04:36, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Apology Hi, I'm really sorry for the backhanded comments earlier. I just came back to my computer and one of my roommates apparently got on to my account here and was responsible for all that. I apologize profusely and it won't happen again. I really do appreciate you trying to get the quotes cleaned up. Sorry again. --Delta2373 (talk) 22:25, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hey that is no problem at all. Forget about it. I thought I had offended you in some way. But hey all is good to think nothing of it. :) --BorgKnight (talk) 22:34, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, man. Keep up the good work!:) --Delta2373 (talk) 22:36, January 23, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks --BorgKnight (talk) 22:39, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Image categories Please remember to categorize your image upload appropriately. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 03:03, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Do you mean add categories to the image on the bottom of the page? --BorgKnight (talk) 03:11, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Yessir. In the Category:Memory Alpha images tree. -- sulfur (talk) 03:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) :Will do --BorgKnight (talk) 03:51, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Unsigned talk page post Hey, BorgKnight. Just wanted to let you know you forgot to sign your post on the talk page for Best of Both Worlds, Part II. I notice you usually do it so this was probably just an oversight. Not to worry though, I've added the template to it now. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:41, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for that. Didn't notice. --BorgKnight (talk) 02:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC) No worries! --| TrekFan Open a channel 03:02, January 29, 2014 (UTC) William Ross Peer Review Hi again, BorgKnight. I was wondering if you had any futher comments on the peer review for William Ross? I appreciate your comments so far. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:51, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :I was actually looking over it again today. I think it looks very good. The change I suggested about expanding the Martok section looks good with how you changed it, including the bginfo. I'll give a near read through and will let you know if I see anything. --BorgKnight (talk) 02:56, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! That's appreciated. --| TrekFan Open a channel 03:02, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Revert Hey. You've reverted an edit on the Unnamed Starfleet personnel (24th century) page. Please check the information before you revert them. In this case the name of one of the actors was added and I've checked this and it is correct. Only the style wasn't right. Thanks. Tom (talk) 09:19, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :Ya just saw that. No I had a look for him and didn't find any information on a Chris Eves in the scene so that is why I removed it, not just because of the formatting. I'm noticing now where 'Chris' came from. However where did the surname come from? The link I see there to the costume only has Chris for the name. --BorgKnight (talk) 14:16, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I see. The anon user added the complete name and I did a google search. The complete wedding band was played by real life musicians, information from Katja Rieckermann. And you can find some images and articles on the web about him including a youtube channel where he added a short scene from Nemesis. Tom (talk) 21:34, February 3, 2014 (UTC) :Ah yes I found the video now. You see an anon user just put in a random name and you think once there isn't anything backing it up it was just some random. I see I was wrong this time. That's grand then. :) --BorgKnight (talk) 21:54, February 3, 2014 (UTC)